bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ELL112/SBS OE 3
Ancient Ruin Soul Andaria Leader Skill - Omni Sentinels Guidance - 50% boost to Atk, Max Hp, reduces BB gauge required for BB(55%), enormous reduction in BB gauge used during BB(45%), Boost BB gauge on spark(4-5), critical boost BB(8), fills BB gauge each turn(10), 40% boost to Critical rate Brave Burst - Stone Arrows Storm - 40 combo powerful earth attack on all foes, all status ailments removed and nullified for 3 turns, Hugely boost own Spark damage(200%) for 2 turns, enormous(80%) chance to inflict paralysis and poison Super Brave Burst - Violent Snipers Arrow - 50 combo powerful earth attack on all foes, Hugely boost BB gauge fill rate(65%), gradually recovers BB gauge(8-10), Boost BB gauge on spark(5-7) for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst - Fatal Deae Ruinam - 70(uses allies BB gauge) powerful earth attack on all foes, additional 40 combo powerful earth attack on all foes, enormous boost to spark damage(250%), Hugely boost Atk(300%), massive BB recovery(100), removes and negates all status ailments, negates BB Atk reductions for 3 turns, negates BC/HC resistance for 2 turns Extra Skill - Soul Bound Power - 50% boost to all parameters, adds hugely boost BB gauge when attacked(6-8) to BB/SBB for 3 turns, 75% boost to spark damage when bow of Andaria are equipped Sp Skills: 10 - adds Def ignore to BB for 1 turn 10 - 10% boost to all stats 30 - 50% spark resistance 40 - Upgrades to 75% 50 - Adds Boost OD(2-3) on spark to BB/SBB for 1 turns 60 - additional UBB turn 60 - adds Boost OD(1-2) when attacked to BB/SBB for 2 turns Lore - As she continued to Attack Gazias Bots, One of them suddenly shut down her ability she gained from the Euryalis. At that very moment, Andaria Jumped down from her post and Began Showing her true abilities on the front lines. Imperialistic God Zedus Leader Skill - God of Power - 125% boost to Atk, Enormous Boost to Critical damage(125%), 150% boost to spark damage, 50% boost to critical rate Brave Burst - Thunderous Roar - 15 combo powerful thunder attack on all foes, Hugely boost spark damage(100%), Boost elemental weakness(100%), Criticals Hugely boost BB gauge(10) for 3 turns Super Brave Burst - Redemption for the Lost - 12 combo(damage relative to remaining Hp) powerful thunder attack on all foes, negates critical hits (including extra critical hits and damage) from foes, greatly boost critical and spark damage(150%), probable(50%) huge critical spark(+100% damage) for 3 turns, probable(30%) enormous(160%) Atk, Def reduction for 1 turn Ultimate Brave Burst - Athensphere Comes First! - 17 combo powerful thunder attack on all foes, probable(100%) critical spark(+150%), huge boost to spark damage(+200%), Hugely boost critical damage(200%), elemental weakness(250%) for 3 turns Extra Skill - Bound to God - 30% boost to all parameters, adds greatly(70%) boost critical rate for 3 turns to BB/SBB, reduces OD gauge(20%) when spear of Zedus is equipped Sp Skills: 20 - adds additional 25% boost to ATK to Leader Skill 30 - negates critical hits 40 - adds Boost Thunder elemental damage(+100%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB 50 - adds thunder barrier(5k Hp) to BB/SBB 50 - adds probable(45%) enormous(75%) spark vulnerability for 2 turns to SBB 60 - Adds additional attack at ends(600%) turn to UBB Lore - As Zedus led the fight deeper and deeper, He had told his men to back up a certain King(Hadaron), and was left alone. But as Zedus Grew tired, a God by the name of the Holy Emperor, Came to him and granted him unimaginable power to end the war. Category:Blog posts